Maps & Animals
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Artemisa se sintió dividida, la inmortalidad, el amor y otras desgracias comenzaron a acosarla, exigiéndole que pensara en que ruta del mapa tomar. Orión llegó a su vida, no ha cambiarla, sino, a destrozarla. Este fic participa en: "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños" del foro "El Monte Olimpo" Un regalo para: ¡Miss Bohe!


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a ¿Rick Riordan? ¡Ha! Si claro, por esta vez demosle crédito a Homero. Todos lo derechos a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia: **Este one-shot toca temas que pueden ofender a la audiencia con lenguaje soez y temática violenta, a quedado en Rated T por no mostrar nada explícito, sin embargo, a las personas sensibles se les recomienda presionar la crucecita de aquí arriba.

**Recomendación: **Esta historia se basa en dos canciones del grupo rock, Maroon 5. Si pueden escuchar las canciones homónimas a la historia (Maps y Animals, en ese orden) entraran a la misma atmósfera que yo al escribirlo.

**Aclaraciones: **Letra molde normal = es la situación "actual" y _la letra manuscrita = a los recuerdos de Artemisa._

**Este fic participa en: "Intercambio de Regalos Navideños" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"**

**Un regalo para: ****¡Miss Bohe!**

**Disfrútalo mucho n.n**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maps &amp; Animals**

_"Yeah you can start over you can run free _

_You can find other fish in the sea _

_You can pretend it's meant to be _

_But you can't stay away from me."_

Corriste desesperada entre la espesura del bosque hasta llegar al rio. Te sorprendiste al observar las estrellas en su avanzado estado, el dolor en tu cabeza no te dejaba pensar con claridad y te percataste de que habías estado un par de horas vagando desesperada encontrando agua.

Conocías desde la primera hasta última hoja del bosque de Creta.

Perderte no era normal.

Hundiste tus delicadas manos en el agua fría que corría sigilosa delante de ti. El líquido carmesí comenzó a despegarse lánguidamente y tú, en un intento desesperado de deshacerte de los recuerdos y las sensaciones frotaste con rudeza tu piel, como si el rio fuera capaz de llevarse no solo la suciedad, sino, tus deshecho ser y tus expectativas rotas.

* * *

_La traición te inundó por primera vez en tu vida, y sin pensarlo alzaste tu mano en contra de la que fue tu primer lugarteniente. Sin pedirlo ni quererlo, la heriste, dejándole una marca roja en su mejilla._

_La pobre chica se inclinó ante ti pidiendo tu perdón y tu clemencia._

_La primera chica en jurarte lealtad y seguirte incondicionalmente a cambio de inmortalidad había roto su promesa, dejándote de lado por un chico que seguro la desecharía después. La ira recorrió tu ser y quisiste pulverizarla revelando tu verdadero ser._

_Pero no lo hiciste. Sus ojos revelaban arrepentimiento, y lo peor de todo, es que no podías culparla de nada. Porque inclusive tú, desearías deshacerte de tu promesa, de tu destino, y huir por amor algún día._

_Pero solo podías limitarte a odiarla por poseer la libertad que tú ni siquiera podías arriesgarte a soñar._

_Porque ella tenía la oportunidad de arrepentirse._

_Y tu no._

* * *

Instintivamente miraste tu reflejo en el agua y te asqueo lo que viste.

La sangre y la saliva seca estaban por todo tu cuerpo, y ni con toda el agua del rio lograrías sacarte el ranció aroma que dejaron sobre tu piel, pero sobre todo, no te sacarían la sensación de sus manos sobre ti.

Un crujido te devolvió los sentidos a su lugar, y volteaste paranoica esperando verlo arrastrándose hacia ti. Pero no era nada más que los animales que tú misma bendecías.

La locura comenzó invadirte de a poco y seguiste corriendo por el bosque.

Te sentiste como un animal perseguido por su cazador. Te sentías como la presa y no como el predador.

Tenías que llegar al este para cuando amaneciera, porque solo te interesaba llegar con una persona. El único que jamás te abandonaba. Pero si llegabas para cuando amaneciera, sería demasiado tarde, Apolo ya habría salido en su coche a recorrer el cielo, y aunque te recibiera con su sonrisa engreída y un repugnante "Te lo dije" tu ser pedía a gritos que lo vieras. Porque te gustara o no, él tenía razón. La estúpida fuiste tú, y el único que podía hacer el intento de calmarte era tu hermano gemelo.

El único e incondicional dios del sol.

* * *

–_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Tu arco tenso listo para arrojar una flecha titubeo inestable cuando viste por primera vez los ojos azules del cazador, que hasta hace segundos juraste era una bestia más._

–_Orión, el cazador._

_Sin bajar tu arma te acercaste a él con el ceño fruncido dispuesta a interrogarle por qué se había atrevido a cazar en el terreno de tus damiselas, sin embargo fuiste sorprendida al verlo inclinarse ante ti. Un hombre bastante guapo apareció en tu visión, vestido como un trampero cualquiera, te cautivo en los primeros instantes. Su cabello azabache caía fascinante sobre su rostro y su piel olivácea brillo al acercarse a los rayos del sol._

–_Es un placer poder conocerla en persona, mi señora Artemisa._

_Sin darte cuenta, tu flecha cayó rendida al suelo._

_..._

–_Me sorprende que seas tan estúpida. Se supone que eras la sensata de los dos._

_La ira se extendió en tu ser de a poco. _

–_Creo que no te incumben mis asuntos Apolo._

–_¿Aceptar a un hombre en tus cazadoras? ¿En serio? Por favor, que mierda se te ha metido en la cabeza. Y qué clase de ejemplo es ese para tus cazadoras._

–_¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que haga con mis cazadoras? Además tú no lo conoces, es un guerrero nato, desde que se unió hemos tenido rachas fantásticas, y está dispuesto a protegernos en situaciones riesgosas._

–_Es un simple bastardo ciego._

–_Su vista se ha curado, y su oído se agudizó. Nació para cazar._

_Apolo se dio media vuelta ignorándote._

–_No soy tan tonto hermanita, no creas que no sé lo que pasa entre ustedes dos. Y déjame decirte algo, tú sabrás de cómo manejar a un montón de crías despechadas, pero se cómo son los hombres y…_

–_¡Tú no sabes nada de él!_

–_Piensa lo que quieras, pero ningún hombre en sano juicio aceptaría unirse a un ridículo grupo de niñatas solo por amor a la caza. ¡Ese hombre quiere algo más, y serás tú quien pague los platos rotos cuando el huya!_

_El rubor subió por tus mejillas y antes de que siquiera se te ocurriera que responder, Apolo te dejó sola en el bosque, con miedo a que quizá esta vez, el fuera quien terminara teniendo razón._

* * *

A veces sentías extrañar el sabor de una vida más dulce que jamás te perteneció

Una vida en la que hubieras dejado de lado el terror de terminar como tu madre, destruida por el amor a un hombre ingrato y su esposa celosa. Una vida donde no eras cazadora ni virgen.

Lo deseabas con tu ser, pero a estas alturas de tu vida, ya no era posible, y la vida que Orión casi te obligó a imaginar quedo tan lejos como al inicio. Cuando él te quiso hacer creer que existía un mundo en el que lo tenían todo, cuando dibujaron un mapa que los llevaba a un mejor lugar.

Uno donde no debías ser una doncella eterna.

Las estrellas seguían avanzando por el cielo y continuabas corriendo desesperada esperando llegar a tu lugar seguro. Asustada, llorando sangre, sintiéndote como una presa huyendo a su cazador

_"–¡No puedes esconderte, puedo oler tu aroma a millas!"_

El gritó de Orión te hizo trastabillar varias veces sin sentido, el eco de sus palabras seguían rebotando dolorosamente en tu mente. La demencia te invadía de a poco, nublaba tu vista. Tenías miedo, dolor, no querías que te encontrara.

Te sentiste estúpida y desdichada. Te sentiste usada.

Sus estúpidos ojos te mantuvieron cautiva durante años, manteniéndote a su disposición en sus noches más oscuras, cuidándole la espalda, mientras el aseguraba estar ahí para ti si lo llegabas a necesitar.

Y aunque te hallabas de rodillas preguntándote donde es que se encontraba ahora que de verdad lo necesitabas, sabías que, de no ser por él, no estarías en tan deplorable estado.

* * *

_A pocos milímetros de que sus labios se encontraran contigo por primera vez, recobraste la cordura y retrocediste._

–_Está mal– fue lo único que pudiste pronunciar._

–_No tienes que ser una doncella eterna Artemisa. Podemos cambiarlo._

_Tu labio inferior comenzó a tiritar por el nerviosismo. La verdad espesó el aire, soñabas con él en las noches, su melódica voz resonaba en tu interior cada que pensabas y cada vez que sus manos lograban acariciarte a penas lograbas resistirte a la tentación de entrar a una vida que había logrado apoderarse de ti y que ni con todo tu esfuerzo habías logrado superar._

–_Yo… sabes lo que soy. Soy una diosa, mi padre me concedió el ser una doncella eterna como un deseo, no es… tan fácil._

–_No puedo aceptarlo– sus manos tomaron las tuyas y la cordura que te quedaba se fue desvaneciendo – yo he pensado también, pero no importa cuántas rutas trace en mi mapa, todo me lleva de regreso a ti._

_No quisiste objetar, la decisión estaba tomada. Lo besaste sin remordimientos momentáneos._

_Querías creer que era posible, que habría un modo de lograrlo, que tal vez existía una ruta que te llevara a él por un buen camino, y que quizá, y solo quizá, era cuestión de seguir el mapa correcto que te llevara a la vida que deseabas._

_Un mapa que te llevara directo a Orión._

* * *

No tenías con que defenderte, tu carcaj se había caído hacia varios kilómetros atrás y tu daga estaba perdida. Pedias exhibir tú verdadera forma, pero te negabas a hacerlo. No podías, quemarías todo ser vivo a tu alrededor, además claro, no querías hacerlo.

Te convenciste momentáneamente que no había nadie persiguiéndote y tomaste un respiro, ya no podías aguantar más. Tu respiración estaba agitada, tu piel había comenzado a agrietarse por la sangre seca y empezaba a arder, tenías sed, hambre y seguías pasmada por lo ocurrido.

Querías llorar, dejarlo ir.

Traición. Hipocresía. Dolor.

Deseaste no ser inmortal, deseaste morir. Por primera vez sentiste el sabor amargo y opresivo del amor.

_"Estúpida, estúpida, ¡ESTUPIDA!"_

Tus manos se movieron hacia tu cabeza y comenzaste a gritar sin contriciones. Te sentiste la idiota más grande del mundo. Tus manos se enredaron en tus cabellos rojizos y sin pensar tiraste de ellos fuertemente, los mechones se deslizaron de a poco desde tus manos hasta el suelo. El dolor se mezcló entre el resto de lastimeras sensaciones que te inundaban, la esquizofrenia aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Murmullos se instalaron en tu mente insistentes…

¿Y que si lo hubieras dejado?

* * *

–_Dime que es mentira– exigiste._

_Orión evitó mirarte, sorbió de su copa de vino y te sonrió restándole importancia al rumor._

–_¿Por qué debería de ser cierto?_

_Sus ojos azules te miraron decepcionados, culpándote de haber escuchado a tus cazadoras._

–_Mis doncellas jamás me mienten._

_Tartamudeaste, ilusa._

–_¿Y yo alguna vez lo he hecho?_

_Apolo te lo había dicho miles de veces, él sabía manipularte. Si fuera inocente, solo diría sí o no. Te mantuviste dubitativa durante unos segundos. Si era mentira no querías ofenderle, tenías que descubrir exactamente que palabras eran correctas para evitar que se fuera, que te dejara, pero si era verdad…_

–_Artemisa, sabes lo que siento por ti, Opis solo está celosa de que no me haya fijado en ella._

_Te quedaste sin aire como si te hubieran golpeado el estómago._

–_Yo solo mencione que mis doncellas decían que habías violado a alguien, nunca mencione a Opis._

_La sonrisa retorcida y maniática que te dedicó enseguida fue lo único que necesitaste como respuesta._

_..._

_Orión había perdido la cabeza. _

_Al inicio se mostró desesperado queriéndote causar lástima, más no lo logró. Te dijo que tenía necesidades varoniles, y que no podías entenderle hasta que probaras de la misma manzana que él, la fruta prohibida. Pero no te convenció._

–_Cuando estemos juntos, cuando logre estar dentro de ti, me entenderás, dejaras de tratarme como a tu enemigo._

_Sus palabras resonaron grotescas en tus oídos y te paralizaron. Su lengua comenzó a pasearse por tu cuello y sus manos te estrujaron los brazos y el vientre, pero no podías moverte._

–_Basta– no podías gritar, solo susurrar._

–_Si supieras lo adictivo de tu sabor, eres una droga que de a poco me matará si no puedo probarte._

_Tu estomago se revolvió y las náuseas te inundaron. Finalmente tu cuerpo reaccionó y pudiste defenderte, tu brazo se alzó y atinaste a darle un fuerte codazo en su nariz, que inmediatamente escupió sangre a borbotones manchándote. _

_Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas sádicas mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca._

–_Dime ¿Qué harás Artemisa? ¿Fingirás que después de esto nada pasó, correrás en libertad? ¿Vas a fingir que no sientes lo mismo que yo? ¿Fingir que no me amas? Después encontraras a alguien más, empezarás de nuevo, pretenderás que no hubo nada entre nosotros, pero sabes que jamás podrás vivir lejos de mí ¡Lo sabes!_

_Iniciaste a escabullirte, corriste a través del espeso bosque esperando huir del lunático que en algún momento amaste, con la sensación que todo lo que te había dicho era terroríficamente verdad._

* * *

Un brillo enceguecedor apareció en el horizonte. Era el carruaje de Apolo.

Corriste lo más rápido que pudiste hacia tu hermano. Gritaste su nombre desesperada.

Sus ojos cerúleos te miraron con horror y piedad en el segundo de que saliste de los árboles y le miraste, no pidió explicaciones ni excusas, solo se acercó a ti y te abrazó. Jamás te sentiste tan agradecida.

Sus cálidos brazos se cerraron a tu alrededor y te consolaron, sus bronceados dedos se pasearon sobre tu cabellera y suaves besos recorrieron tu frente. Te sentiste como una niña pequeña, asustada después de una noche de pesadillas en brazos de su hermano mayor. Y eso hizo que te quebraras, que lloraras y confesaras no solo lo que te había pasado, también lo estúpida que te sentías al no haberlo escuchado.

No había nada que Apolo pudiera hacer que tú no, sin embargo, la gran diferencia entre ustedes era, que él no sentía culpa al defenderse.

* * *

_Entre los arboles había una cabaña escondida, que le pertenecía a tu mentora y predecesora Selene, sin pensarlo tus pies te condujeron hacia ella, haciéndote creer que quizá era buen lugar para esconderte. _

_Pero no._

_Su risa psicótica resonó a lo lejos, pero ya no tenías a donde ir. Él te vería salir._

–_Ya me he desecho de las peores bestias Artemisa ¡Mate al jodido escorpión que mando tu hermano para asesinarme! Te encontrare tarde o temprano. ¡No puedes esconderte, puedo oler tu aroma a millas!_

_Tu respiración se volvió pesada y te resististe a actuar, tus manos se negaban a tomar tu arco._

–_Siempre serás tú Artemisa– su voz cantora sonó horriblemente cerca.– No niegues a tu animal interno, todos tenemos una bestia dentro, solo déjame sacarla por ti._

_Un silencio sepulcral invadió al ambiente y temblorosa te acercaste a la puerta. Antes de tomar la perilla se abrió de golpe dándote un susto espantoso mostrando a un hombre ensangrentado de mirada chiflada y llena de lujuria._

_No era de quien te habías enamorado._

_Y aceptando esa verdad, dejaste que tu arco se destensara._

_Y la flecha dio en el blanco._

_Siempre daba en el blanco._

* * *

Apolo no condujo su coche ese día.

En cambio te tomó en sus brazos y te cuidó con todo el amor que te tenía. Te limpió la piel y las heridas. No pronunció su frase victoriosa ni te reprendió, solo te dio el amor que tanto anhelabas. Pero si te obligó a regresar.

El cuerpo inerte de Orión estaba exactamente donde lo dejaste, a las afueras de la cabaña con tres flechas clavadas en él, una en cada ojo dejándole ciego de nuevo, y otra en el corazón, para que se le rompiera igual que el tuyo. Sus palabras te taladraron la mente.

–¿Fuiste tú quien envió al escorpión a matarlo?

–Te negabas a escucharme y yo… sabía que esto pasaría.

Tu corazón se calentó agradecido y casi deseaste que Orión hubiera muerto a manos de una bestia, para evitar el sentimiento culpable de haberlo hecho tú.

Ignorando a tu hermano, alzaste tus manos al cielo y elevaste su esencia a las estrellas, ahora sería una constelación.

Apolo bufó molesto.

–Sabía que querrías hacer eso, no entiendo como sigues sintiéndote así por un bastardo como él. Por eso me prepare.

Miraste al cielo una segunda vez y observaste la figura de un escorpión siguiéndole el paso a la figura de Orión.

–Ni en muerte quiero que se quede tranquilo.

Una débil sonrisa cruzo tus labios y te aferraste al cuerpo de tu hermano en busca de paz. Sin embargo, la demencia ya era parte de ti, y no podrías tener harmonía propia.

Cada simple palabra de Orión era tan cierta como decir que eras la diosa de la cacería. Jamás podrías superarlo, habías quedado marcada. Intentarías seguir con tu vida, correrías en libertad, encontrarías más peces en el mar, pretenderías que jamás había ocurrido, pero nada de eso cambiaría la realidad.

Porque una vez que te convertiste en la presa de un cazador, cuando te metes en el papel de un animal, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Jamás superas la sensación de sentirte asechada.

Y aún ahora te da miedo voltear hacia atrás, seguir cazando en los bosques de Creta y pensar que a menos pasos de los que te imaginas, hay un par de ojos vidriosos e invidentes siguiéndote.

Pertenecientes a alguien, que detecta tu aroma a millas, tal como los animales.

* * *

**A todos los que llegaron hasta acá. ¡Yey! Merecen un premio.**

**Leí el mito de Orión y Artemisa y existen unas 1091292037 versiones diferentes, así que esto es una mezcolanza de los mitos que personalmente considero, encajaron mejor con las descripciones de Riordan en los libros, para crear así, un fic completamente mio. **

**Creo que no tengo nada especial que decir. Además de desearle un muy feliz año 2015 (porque decir felices fiestas ya está algo atrasado) a mi AI Miss Bohe, simplemente agradecerles por leer. Dejen sus comentarios, ya saben como.**

**Los quiere, Kany :3**


End file.
